


The Other Chosen One

by Amelia_snape



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Love, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-25 13:01:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 12,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30089472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_snape/pseuds/Amelia_snape
Summary: Amelia Lupin, is a student at Hogwarts. everyone thinks she is normal when in reality, her parents died and Remus Lupin became her father, she too had a lightning bolt scar like Harry Potter, but hers was real.
Relationships: Courier (Fallout)/Multiple Characters





	1. Chapter one

Amelia Lupin's p.o.v.  
Hogwarts was always a safe place for every student that has ever walked through those doors, may even feel like a home to some people.  
I was a 5th year Gryffindor, who knew better to not trust everyone at Hogwarts, including Dumbledore.  
My father is Remus Lupin, the defense against the dark arts teacher. My sister is Annabelle Lupin.  
Her and I are the same age and the same year, but everyone thought she was better than I was in classes.  
Annabelle has always told me that no one is better than each other and how I was doing just fine.  
"Belle, I don't know why people are being so mean to me now" I sighed sitting next to Belle in the library.  
"Because, they are jealous of something they're not able to have, you're the top student lia , better than Hermione" Belle told me softly to calm me down.  
Annabelle's p.o.v.  
After talking to my sister, I head to my common room.  
Finally I made it to the dungeons to the Slytherin coomon room, walking in seeing my best friend and god brother, Draco Malfoy.  
"Anna! " Draco smiles at me as I sit down.  
"Draco, how have you been? " I asked him, giving him my full attention.  
"Annoyed! Snape gave me detention today" He groaned rubbing his head.  
I burst out laughing "what did you do? " I asked.  
"I made his hair catch on fire" He mutters.  
"What!? " I laughed holding my stomach, an image of Snape's hair on fire was absolutely hilarious.  
Draco gave me a death glare while I laughed at his misfortune.  
"Sorry Draco" I apologized after I calmed down enough to apologize.  
Snape's p.o.v  
I sat at my desk grading papers when Lucious walks in.  
"Did you forget your manners on the way here? " I asked looking up at the man.  
"No, I came to talk" He replied sitting on a desk.  
"About what? " I questioned him, it was rare when luc wants to talk to me.  
"Tom, he isn't getting better, it's like someone is poisoning him all over again!! " He explained the situation.  
Iet out a sigh "is none if me regenerating potions working? " I asked annoyed.  
Luc sat there for a moment "it does but it's like when he takes it, someone is reversing it" He said slowly.  
"Who in the bloody hell would do that! Have I not explained that no other potion should be accepted if I didn't deliver it? " I snapped tossing the papers down on my desk pissed.  
Luc thought for a moment "you delivered them! " He told me defensively.  
I stop and looked at him " Why would I deliver another potion after I already delivered one? " I asked him.  
"Well I don't know" He says after a moment.  
"Then who is impersonating me? " I asked myself slowly.  
Luc sighed "I don't know sev" He says leaving my classroom.  
Amelia's p.o.v.  
I was laying in bed trying to sleep but my scar kept burning.  
Usually when it burns, I go to my father or Godfather, Snape, but neither of them answered my patronus.  
I let out a sigh as I walk out of the common room, heading to the astronomy tower to clear my head.  
"Wondering after curfew? " I hear a voice behind me that makes me stop in my tracks.  
I turn around smiling "sev!" I hug him tightly.  
He returns the hug "hey lia, scar burning? " He asked pulling away.  
"Yes badly, it's worse this time" I told him stretching my back.  
He sighed "this is the fifth time in under two weeks" He said worriedly.  
I nod my head " I know and I don't know why" I sit down on a bench rubbing my head.  
"Do you want me to get Remus? " He asked concerned.  
I shake my head "no, I don't want to worry him again" I explained slowly.  
Sev sighed "lia, he should know about this" He told me causing me to let out a sigh.  
Remus walked in "lia, I got your patronus! " He said sitting by my other side.  
"Hi daddy, my scars hurting, but it's more painful than the other times" I explained why I sent the patronus.  
Remus's p.o.v  
After lia told me about her scar, I became worried about what could have caused it this time.  
Soon lia headed off to bed, leaving me and Severus alone.  
"What am I going to do! I want my baby to be safe and not in danger or hurting" I groan feeling sev's hand rubbing my back.  
"Sometimes we can't protect them from some things, and this is one of them" He explains his view of things.  
"Yeah, I get that, I just wished she didn't have that scar" I sighed rubbing my head, moony was trying to come out wanting to protect his cub.  
"Moony, she's fine, your cub is fine" Sev said trying to calm moony.  
Moony stopped trying to come out as I smiled in relief "thanks" I got up walking out.  
I passed Dumbledore's office "is the plan set? " I hear through the door making me stop and listen.  
Dumbledore's p.o.v.  
"Is the plan set? " Ron Weasley asked me as I sat on my desk chair.  
"Ron, the plan is that we keep using you to deliver the potions to make it seem like Tom is getting worse, and Ginny is going to act like Amelia's friend to get information about what she's going to do" I explain to both of them rubbing my head.  
When I brought Ron and Ginny in on my scheme, I thought it was going to be easy, but Ron is having trouble understanding everything.  
Ron nodded slowly "how long do I have to keep impersonating Snape? " He asked.  
I face palmed "until they believe Tom is evil and kills him" I told him again.  
Ginny sighed "amelia is easy to manipulate, she's so naive and needy for friends"  
I smiled "meeting dismissed" I get up walking to my chambers.  
Remus's p.o.v  
Once I heard the meeting being dismissed I ran to sev's chambers.  
I barged in telling him what all I've heard from dumbledore's office.  
"That's who it is" I hear sev mutter  
"He's trying to get information from Amelia" I spoke loudly.  
"And he won't, lia is an occlumence, she doesn't let them know anything" I smiled knowing how lia is.  
I nodded "that is true" I nod in agreement "goodnight sev" I walked out heading to my chambers.  
Annabelle's p.o.v  
I had snuck out of my common room but Snape caught me "ms.lupin, why are we out of our common room? " His thick voice rang down the hallway.  
"Well I.... " I trained off not knowing what to tell him.  
Snape held a straight face "15 points from Slytherin, now get back to bed" He scolded.  
I sighed "great" I head back into my room laying down on my bed.  
"Belle?" Pansy asked which irritated me, pansy always gets on my nerves.


	2. Chapter 2

Amelia's p.o.v.   
I saw Belle in the hallway "Belle!" I ran up to her.   
"yes Mia?" she asked looking at me, she had brown eyes, light brown hair, and tan skin.   
" I heard you got in trouble?" I asked her surprised and hoping what I heard wasn't true.   
" why do you care?" Belle snapped at me walking away with Fred and George Weasley.   
Belle looked like daddy, while I on the other hand had, black hair, icy blue eyes, pale skin, and a more soft rounded face structure.   
Belle has never snapped at me before, I honestly don't know what I did to be snapped at by her.   
I went to my father worriedly " daddy, Belle snapped at me and I don't know what I did wrong" I teared up.   
he looked at me "I'll ask her about it okay sugar?" he asked embracing me in a hug.   
I nodded "thanks daddy" I smiled walking out to my herbology class.   
the day passed slowly and Belle hasn't said a word to me all day.   
"hey Neville!" I smiled sitting next to him at dinner.   
Neville smiled " hey lia, what's wrong?" he asked me.   
"Belle. she snapped at me and now she won't talk to me" I sighed pushing my food around my plate.   
Neville sighed "it's going to be alright." he rubbed my back soothingly.   
"thanks Neville" I smiled taking a bite of my carrots.   
"so you are telling dad everything I do now?" Annabelle asked me from behind.   
I sighed "yes because, I didn't do anything to you" I told her causing her to scoff and walk away.   
"finally Anna has some smarts in leaving you" I hear Harry laugh.   
"bug off Potter, don't you have better things to do, like sucking Dumbledore off to keep out of trouble" I rolled my eyes getting up and leaving the dining hall.   
Harry's p.o.v.  
i watched Amelia walk off as i growled in anger. Ron noticed my mood change.   
"don't listen to her, she's trying to get under your skin" Ron told me as i nodded in agreement.   
i look over seeing Remus looking at me weirdly.  
" we should get going" i stated getting up and walking out. the look that Remus gave me really freaked me out.   
Remus's p.o.v  
after dinner i walked to Snape's room, surprised to see Sirius, Lucius, and Bill sitting there.   
"Sirius?" I asked sitting on a chair that Snape pointed to.   
"Remus, we all think us and Amelia needs to go to Gringotts to take an inheritance test if what you heard last night was true " Bill spoke softly.   
I rubbed my head " what am i gonna tell Amelia?" i asked.   
Lucius smiled " you tell the truth" he spoke softly.   
I nodded calling Amelia to Snape's room waiting for her to walk in.   
Amelia finally walked in "Lia baby, we have to go to Gringotts" I told her softly.   
"why daddy?" she asked me sitting at my feet.   
"because, Dumbledore might have did something to our memories. " I ruffled her hair as she nodded.   
we all flooed to Gringotts " we all would like a inheritance test" I told the Goblin.   
they took us to a private room and had us wait to be tested.   
Amelia's p.o.v  
once the goblin came, we all became alerted.   
"Amelia Lupin, you will be first to be tested" the goblin, Griphook said as I stepped closer.   
" now, we need three drops of blood." he informed bringing out a vial.   
I poked my finger with the dagger letting three droplets of blood fall into the vial.   
Griphook disappeared for a couple of minutes before returning with a paper handing it to me.   
I looked down at the paper opening it slowly as it revealed my results.   
Inheritance results  
Name: Amelia Rose Lupin.   
Birthday: October 10th, 1977.   
Adopted Father: Remus Lupin (alive)  
Real Father: Evan Rosier (dead)   
Adopted Mother: Bellatrix Black (alive. in Azkaban)  
Real Mother: Dorcas Meadows (dead)  
Godfather: Severus Snape (alive)  
Godmother: unknown.   
Creature: hybrid, wolf/vamp, submissive.   
Mates: Bill Weasley ( werewolf, dominant.)  
Sirius Black ( vampire, dominant)  
Lucius Malfoy (hybrid, wolf/vamp, dominant)  
Charlie Weasley ( vampire, dominant.)  
Blocks  
Magic: 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions  
Loyalty: Albus Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore  
after reading my results. I became mad " I would like everything done by Albus Dumbledore removed" I spoke as Griphook nodded.   
"who's next?" he asked slowly.   
Sirius's p.o.v  
"I'll go next" I said stepping up and giving Griphook three drops of blood and waitng.   
once he came in, I immediately opened my results.   
Inheritance results  
Name: Sirius Orion Black.   
Mother: Walburga Irma Black (dead)  
Father: Orion Archturus Black (dead)  
Brother: Regulas Archturus Black (unknown)  
Date of Birth: November 3rd, 1959  
Creature: Vampire (dominant)  
Mates: Amelia Lupin (hybrid, submissive) Bill Weasley ( wolf, dominant) Lucius Malfoy (Vampire, dominant) Charlie Weasley ( Vampire, dominant)  
Block  
Magical Core; 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions:  
Loyalty: Albus Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
I requested the same as Lia and Griphook nodded.   
Snape's p.o.v  
"Here's my blood" I spoke after doing the vial.   
Griphook smiled and took it, my head was racing thinking about what Dumbledore could have done to me.   
soon he came back as I opened the letter, eager to find out.   
Inheritance results  
Name: Severus Tobias Snape   
Mother: Eileen Bethany Snape Nee; Prince (dead)  
Father :Tobias William Snape (dead)  
Date of Birth: Janurary 9th, 1960.   
Creature: Vampire (dominant)  
Mates: Annabella Lupin (werewolf,submissive) Tom Riddle (Veela,switch) Fred Weasley (wolf,dominant) George Weasley (Hybrid, dominant.   
Block  
Magical Core; 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions:  
Loyalty: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Albus Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
I requested the same as Lia and Griphook nodded.   
Love: Lily Evans. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Once I saw Lily Evans I became infuriated, why did he make the potion to her.   
"go with the others" Griphook said as I stood by the other three.   
Lucius's p.o.v  
I stepped up following the steps the others did and waited for my results.   
once I got them I started reading.   
Inheritance results  
Name: Lucius Albraxes Malfoy   
Mother: Druella Irene Malfoy (dead)  
Father: Albraxes David Malfoy (dead)  
Date of Birth: September 8th,1954  
children: Draco Lucius Malfoy (alive)  
Creature: Hybrid, wolf/Vampire. (dominant)  
Mates: Amelia Lupin (Hybrid, submissive) Bill Weasley (wolf, dominant) Sirius Black (vampire, dominant) Charlie Weasley (Vampire, dominant)  
Block  
Magical Core; 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions:  
Loyalty: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Love: Narcissa Black. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Griphook pointed at the others as I walked over to them standing by Amelia.   
Bill's p.o.v  
after I did my vial, Griphook came back with my results.   
Inheritance results  
Name: William Arthur Weasley   
Mother: Amelia luise Weasley (Alive)  
Father: Arthur Septemus Weasley (alive)  
Date of Birth: November 29th, 1977  
Siblings: Charlie Weasley (alive) Percy Weasley (alive) Fred Weasley (alive) George Weasley (alive) Ron Weasley (alive) Ginny Weasley (alive)  
Creature: Werewolf (dominant)  
Mates: Amelia Lupin (Hybrid, submissive)Lucius Malfoy (Hybrid, dominant) Sirius Black (vampire, dominant) Charlie Weasley (Vampire, dominant)  
Block  
Magical Core; 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions:  
Loyalty. Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
Hate: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
Love: Fleur Delacour . administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
I walked to the others, ticked off. after we're done, we will be the only ones knowing the truth about Dumbledore.   
Remus's p.o.v  
After waiting for my results. Griphook finally came back with them as I began reading.   
Inheritance results  
Name: Remus John Lupin  
Mother: Hope Lily Lupin (dead )  
Father: Lyle Nathan Lupin (dead)  
Date of Birth: March 10th, 1960  
Children: Amelia Rose Lupin, Annabella Ray Lupin.   
Creature: Werewolf (dominant)  
Mates: Bellatrix Black (submissive)  
Block  
Magical Core; 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions:  
Loyalty. Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter, and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
Hate: Lord Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
Love: Nymphadora tonks . administered by Albus Dumbledore.  
Soon Griphook started undoing what Dumbledore had did to all of us.   
After Hours of cleansing, we were all free to go but Lia and her mates were causing us to be late.   
"guys I get it but we need to return to Hogwarts" I scold them as they all pouted.   
Annabelle's p.o.v.  
I was at my spot in the courtyard as I saw Snape, Amelia and daddy walk out of Snape's office.   
my wolf wanted to come out seeing how close Snape was to Amelia.   
There she goes again, trying to steal my mate. I got up following them to see what they are doing.


	3. Chapter 3

Annabelle's p.o.v.  
Once I saw them go into his chambers, that's when I barged in.   
"I knew it!" I growled at her, glaring at Snape.   
"knew what?" she asked dumbfoundedly.   
I laughed "You're over here trying to steal my mate!" I told her in pure anger.   
"why would I want my godfather?" she asked.   
"Lucius is your godfather! Don't try to play me!" I snarled walking closer to Amelia seeing her eyes turn red.   
Suddenly I was in my regular clothing, I looked down in shock looking around trying to see who did it but no emotion came from either of them.   
"what's going on?" I asked looking as Snape for an answer, I can't remember why or how I ended up in a professor's chambers.   
Snape informed me on what I did as I started feeling bad, I have never lost control like that before and it scared me "I am so sorry" I apologized to my sister who looked scared of me.   
"we need to get you to Gringotts, I believe Dumbledore did something to you and your school uniform, Snape will look into the uniform while Father will take you to Gringotts, as for me I have to meet Neville, Draco did the leg curse and He needs my help to break it off, knowing Neville he is probably rabbit jumping to find me right now" she informed me walking out.   
Soon my father showed up "Ready?" he asked me as I nodded "ready as I'll ever be" I murmured flooing to Gringotts.   
once we arrived we waited for Griphook, he instructed me on what to do as he soon walked away with the vial holding my blood.   
after what seemed like hours he came back with my results causing me to open them and started reading   
inheritance results.   
Name: Annabelle Ray Lupin   
Father: Remus John Lupin (alive)  
Mother: Bellatrix Black (Alive, in Azkaban)   
Date of Brith: August 10th, 1977   
Godfather: Lucius Malfoy (alive)   
Godmother: Amelia Lupin (alive)   
Siblings: Amelia Lupin (alive)   
Creature: Werewolf (submissive)   
Mates: Fred Weasley (Vampire, dominant) George Weasley (Veela, Switch) Severus Snape (Vampire, Dominant) Tom Riddle ( Werewolf, Dominant)   
Spells  
Glamour: October 31st 1981 by A.D  
Obliviate: October 31st 1981 by A.D   
Blocks  
Magical core: 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D   
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions  
Loyalty: Slytherin, Albus Dumbledore administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Gryffindor, Harry Potter, Order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Griphook started the cleansing process "now the next full moon, you will transform into your creature" he informed me as I nodded "Thank you" I smiled at the goblin.   
Amelia's p.o.v  
After I helped Neville, I was walking down the hallway when Dumbledore stopped me "Miss .Lupin, may I have a word?" he asked following me.   
I rolled my eyes as I kept walking "depends on what it is" I replied continuing to make my way out of the castle "I am a very busy girl, who can't be bothered right now, so I suggest you catch me when I am not busy" I sighed making my way to the shrieking shack.   
I made my way into the shrieking shack being engulfed into a hug by Lucius "hello, love" he breathed a sigh of relief as he nuzzled into my neck.   
"hi luc" I smiled sitting down with, Sirius, Bill. Lucius, Remus, Annabelle, Fred and George.   
"what are we going to do about Dumbledore?" Bill asked looking at each and every one of us.   
I sigh " we act like we still are under his control" I held Bill's hand as I heard Belle scoff.   
" we act like how we did before the cleanse" I told them.   
"But he treats Anna differently" Fred spoke suddenly.   
" Because, he's using her to get to me, and she will be our spy to know what Dumbledore has planned " I smiled softly seeing their shocked faces.   
"Mia, that's a big job" Bella said as I nodded "yes it is but you got this, I know you do" I assured her.   
Sirius smiled "Defeating Dumbledore is going to be hard. He defeated Grindelwald, " he sighed as I looked around, so many people with so many emotions.   
"Life isn't easy, it's going to throw shit at you unexpectedly, but it's how we handle it, so what if Dumbledore defeated Grindlewald, so what if he has this or that, what matters the most is how we defeat him. " I told them honestly.   
Lucius smiles kissing my head " a very good speech my dear" he ruffled my hair which I growled at.   
Sirius's p.o.v.  
Watching how Amelia looked happy and content made me happy.   
It amazes me how she is so prepared for this situation and is already giving out encouraging words to the others, she will make a good leader, she may not be a perfect one but nobody is perfect, everyone has their faults and setbacks but its how they overcome those setbacks.   
everyone was trying to figure out what to do and how to make Dumbledore slip up but we all didn't have a clue, I remember James and I would sit for hours on end talking about how we would raise our children, not together our own children, to be leaders and to know what's right. I would want mine to stick up to those who aren't trying their best to change human kind, who will stick up to what's right. But in my years I would have never expected James and Lily Potter to be dead and Dumbledore to be the one behind it. let alone my godson can't even live with me at this moment, maybe one day.   
I noticed Amelia drawing something "what are you drawing my love?" I asked her intrigued .   
she looked up at me as she smiled "a map of the tunnels and hidden entrances, incase we need to escape at any point. " she informed me.   
"Don't we have a map like that?" I asked curiously   
she nodded "well yes, But your godson, Harry has it and I believe he is using the map for no good, " she told me as I couldn't believe what I was hearing.   
Bill's p.o.v  
We were all talking when an owl dropped a letter on my lap, curious as I am I opened it recognizing it was from Gringotts.   
Dear Mr. Weasley.   
We are informing you that your vault at Gringotts has been broken into and what was in your vault is now gone. We are sorry for this inconvenience that happened under our watch. We would like for you to come in to answer some questions that need to be answered at this time.   
Thanks  
Griphook.   
Amelia walked up to me cupping my cheek "what's the matter love?" her sweet vanilla like voice rang in my ear.   
"someone broke into my vault and I have to go to Gringotts" I explained standing up planting a gentle kiss against her lips.   
"I'm leaving" I announced flooing to Gringotts.   
Amelia's p.o.v  
After Bill left I sat on Lucius's lap sighing "I don't understand, we find out who really is the bad guy here and everything starts happening?" I shook my head in disbelief.   
Lucius just ran his fingers through my hair to calm me down, he was humming a song gently.   
Father looked up from his reading shaking his head "because, someone or something doesn't want us to get clues or stop Dumbledore" he looked over before looking back at his book.   
Annabelle looked up "what does it have to do with Mia?" that's what I don't understand, isn't this has to do with Harry?" she asked looking at me.   
I sighed and moved my hair showing my lighting bolt scar similar to Harry's on my neck.   
I hear her gasp "I thought Harry was the only one" She whispered in disbelief I too had a scar.   
"Harry's scar isn't real, couple years ago I caught him drawing his scar on, I think he might be working with Dumbledore" I explained seeing Sirius go stiff.   
"Are you sure? " he asked almost like he wanted me to say no but I nodded "Yes, and if that is true we need to get through to him that the side he is on isn't a good one" He said standing up "Siri, if you waltz into Hogwarts you will be a threat and Dumbledore will call dementors on you and I can't let that happen" I warned him as he sat down again. "I am pretty sure Harry will realize that his side isn't worth it and switch sides. "   
"but what makes you think Harry is on his side?" Lucius asked me wanting to explain more.   
"Harry is always at Dumbledore' s side, whatever Dumbledore needs, harry is who he sends, " I explained standing up as they nodded their heads.   
soon it was dinner time and I was sat by Neville who kept worrying on where his frog was at.   
Dumbledore's p.o.v.  
I watched students pile in and start to eat, even when Amelia Lupin sat next to Neville, my eyes never left her.   
She seems different, like something about her has changed in which makes my stomach drop.   
Harry walked up to me "what's wrong sir?" he asked me catching my expression towards the lupin girl.   
I looked up at him "something is off about Amelia" I explained causing him to nod.   
"follow her every move" I told him before heading to my office to make some calls.   
Amelia's p.o.v.  
After dinner I made my way to the library But I noticed Harry following me, this could just be a coincidence but how things are going now I can't be to forgiving.   
I turn left as he did the same. I hid behind a pillar, my breathing got quiet as I pulled out my wand.   
I jump out my wand pointing at him as his wand pointed at me .   
"nosey much potter?" I growled hearing his laugh "paranoid?" his snarky comment made my blood boil as I disarmed him.   
"next time potter, don't make it look like you're following someone" I laughed running past him bumping into Bella.   
"is that?" Bella asked as I pulled her into an empty room.   
"yes it's Harry's wand, he was following me " I explained as she sat down.   
"so, you just disarmed him and ran?" she laughed hysterically.   
"what did you expect! I can't just duel him and not get expelled" I shake my head "so I took his wand" I stated simply.   
"yeah, well now we have to inform somebody" she sighed standing up.   
"I mean we don't have to" I offered looking at her hoping I could change her mind.   
" you are joking right?" she asked looking at me in disbelief " well no, we can just keep this a secret" I explained to her watching her every move. '  
She sighed " and do what when Harry starts telling everybody about how you stole his wand?" she crossed her arms eyebrow raised, she wasn't gonna let me out of this one.   
I sighed "deny it" I shrugged walking over to the window, opening it up and throwing Harry's wand as far as I could throw.   
Remus's p.o.v.  
word got around that Amelia had stolen Potter's wand, I was sat in my office waiting for her arrival.   
"where did you put Harry's wand?" I asked when she walked in turning to face her.   
:what wand?" she asked innocently trying to play it off as she didn't do it.   
"Don't start" I warned her as I stood up walking to her. "His wand Amelia? you stole it from him" I spoke slow.  
she sighed " he was following me, so I pulled my wand out and so did he, I disarmed him and threw his wand out the window" she admitted looking at me.   
"You Did What!" I raised an eyebrow in disbelief " and this is keeping it low?" I growled annoyed with her actions.   
"what did you expect! He was following me and I did what I had to do to protect myself" her eyes were changing to red clearly getting upset by me.   
"okay lets calm down" I sighed rubbing my head trying to not lose my temper.   
she nodded "next time inform me or anybody else that is against Dumbledore" I spoke calmly   
Amelia nodded "okay, I promise" she tells me.   
"Now I somehow need to get Harry away from you" I groaned annoyed with the situation.   
"Dad I've got this, you keep tracking who all is sided with Dumbledore" she informed me as I sighed but nodded.   
once she left, I sat down at my desk rubbing my temples annoyed with everything right now.   
How am I going to be able to get all the information Amelia needs against Dumbledore and not lose my job.   
everything seemed complicated at this point, maybe Severus can do it, he is a great spy and nobody will know what he is truly up to.   
I lay my head on my desk groaning at my own thoughts that seemed to go on without an end.   
Lucius's p.o.v.   
Bill appeared in my mansion "yes Bill?" I asked looking at him.   
"Luc, I have a feeling Dumbledore used someone to break into my vault, someone with an invisibility cloak, when I arrived at Gringotts the security showed nobody entering" Bill explained everything to me.   
I thought for a moment "Harry has an invisibility cloak, maybe it was him who helped Dumbledore?" I suggested   
"it is, Harry knows what number my vault is well Him and Ron" He said slowly.   
"well tonight we can call a meeting?" I offered him slowly.   
Bill nodded "I am afraid of It happening to anyone else. " he sighed sitting down  
I nodded " he will try it again, and if we don't alarm the others, it will be too late" I got up sending a patronus to the gang.   
Snape's p.o.v  
at 9pm I walked into the shrieking shack with Amelia.   
"what's the issue?" I asked sitting next to Belle.   
Bill stood up "it was Harry and Dumbledore who broke into my vault using the invisibility cloak" he informed us.   
"so you think he's going to attack our vaults next?" I asked Bill   
"It makes sense, attacking our vaults, we did just undo what he did so he got angry and is now striking back" Belle Spoke   
"exactly" I agreed " we can all go to Gringotts and put more security spells on our vaults" I suggested looking around at everybody.   
"and him defeating those too? it takes a mad person to break into Gringotts, " Amelia looked up at her book shooting my suggestion down.   
"I see the issue now" I rubbed my head annoyed sitting back down.   
"lets keep finding clues leading to all this and inform the ministry" Lia spoke as everyone agreed,   
Soon we dispersed while Amelia, Annabella, Fred, George, Remus, and I headed back to the castle for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Amelia's p.o.v.  
it was a cold Monday morning and I was already awake and dressed for the day.   
I headed to breakfast sitting by Neville when an owl dropped a letter on my lap as Neville looked at me.   
I quickly opened it seeing that it was from Gringotts, fearing that it was about my mate, I dove into reading ignoring Neville.   
Dear Ms. Lupin.   
we need you to come to Gringotts. your mate is requesting your appearance before he takes his inheritance test. please hurry.   
Thanks   
Griphook.   
I get up quickly "sorry Neville" I smiled before rushing to Snape's office, breaking in and flooing to Gringotts.   
once I get there my breath was took away by the sight of Charlie Weasley, I have never met him before but I knew who he was by the red hair and freckles.   
Charlie walked up to me "I am happy you could be here," he hugged me softly as if he was afraid of hurting me.   
"why did you want me here?" I asked softly.   
Charlie smiled "Because, I wanted moral support for what I am going to find out" he chuckled nervously as I grabbed his hand.   
I nodded as I watched him do the vial and getting his results.   
Charlies p.o.v  
Once I received my results I began reading.   
Inheritance results   
Name: Charles Septimus Weasley   
Father: Arthur Septimus Weasley (alive)  
Mother: Amelia Luise Bones (alive)  
Siblings: William Weasley (alive) Percy Weasley (alive) Fredrick Weasley (alive) George Weasley (alive) Ronald Weasley (alive) Ginerva Weasley (alive)  
Date of Birth: December 12th,1972  
Creature: Vampire (dominant)  
Mates: Amelia Lupin (Hybrid, Submissive) Lucius Malfoy (Vampire, dominant) Bill Weasley (Wolf, dominant) Sirius Black (Vampire, dominant)   
Blocks   
Magical Core: 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions  
Loyalty: Albus Dumbledore and the order of the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore  
Hate: Lord Voldemort and Death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
I was enraged as the cleansing started.   
Soon I picked Amelia up kissing her lovingly " I'm so sorry I wasn't here sooner" I apologized, she probably went through some tough shit after finding out who Dumbledore actually is and I am glad she hasn't let that break her.   
I set her back down as I folded the results putting them in my pocket, leading Amelia into Diagon Alley. "where do you want to go?" I asked her wanting her to have a good time.   
she giggled "Honey, I don't want you to buy anything for me honestly, I am fine with just walking around and enjoying time with you. " she answered as my jaw dropped, she was different, my other girlfriends would have swooned over me buying them things but with her she actually wanted to spend time with me which made me happy so I walked with her as she asked me questions about my childhood and my school life at Hogwarts.   
Annabelle's p.o.v.  
Father pulled me Into his office as I was changing periods, which startled me, he has never just pulled me into a room, he would have asked before hand.   
"where's Lia?" he asked I shrugged "she's been gone since breakfast" His demeanor seemed terrified and worried.   
he sighed again "where could she be?" he asked as I was confused on why he suddenly cared for where Lia is off to.   
I thought for a moment "Neville said she had gotten a letter and rushed out and Sev's classroom was broken into. maybe she flooed somewhere?" I suggested   
he looked horrified "great" I was confused "What's wrong?" I asked him worried   
He sat down "Dumbledore is planning to attack someone or something and I'm afraid it's your sister" he explained as everything in me dropped.   
"what? then we have to find her!" I said, my wolf panicking for the safety of my sister.   
Father sighed "get the gang and lets start searching" he walked out hurriedly to the shrieking shack with me following behind him.   
"we need to find Lia, Dumbledore is planning an attack, we don't know what's it about, daddy thinks it's on Amelia and she is nowhere to be found" I informed everybody.   
Bill stood up " I will check Diagon Alley to see if she's there" he said flooing to diagon alley.   
Father and I checked the whole castle while the others checked in different places.   
Bill's p.o.v.  
After hours of looking with no luck I finally spotted Lia with Charlie, I was confused, when did Charlie get back from Romania?   
"LIA!!" I yelled seeing her stop and look at me confused on why I was yelling.   
I ran to her "we need you back at Hogwarts, Dumbledore is planning an attack against someone or something and we aren't sure if it's on you" I informed her as she went pale   
"Bill!" Charlie smiled hugging me as I hugged back, it felt nice hugging him, after all it has been 2 years since we met in person or even hugged.   
soon we all headed back to the shrieking shack in a hurry, Remus didn't tell us when the attack would be or what time so we didn't want to risk anything.   
Amelia's p.o.v  
"LIA!" Sirius hugged me tightly causing me to laugh hugging back, they are acting like I was dead or something.   
"hi, Siri" I shook my head as I looked at everyone, they seemed like they saw a ghost when I walked in,   
Father walked up to me "where did you run off to?" he questioned me as I sighed   
"Charlie had asked for me at Gringotts so he could take his inheritance test" I answered his question sitting down.   
He nodded "please inform one of us next time?" he asked. After we had found out about Dumbledore's sick side of him, father always wanted to know where I am, it's like I can't do anything by myself lately.   
"So let me get this straight, Dumbledore is planning an attack and we are just sitting here letting it happen?" I shook my head in disbelief.   
They all looked at each other as I ran out to the castle, up the stairs and into Dumbledore's office.   
While I was searching I found this file which contained our basic information and what he planned with us. I shoved the file into my bag.   
Soon I left the room going back to the shack "you won't believe what I found" I looked up seeing only Bill, Sirius, and Charlie.   
"The others had to go do something" Charlie informed me as I sat down opening up the file and began reading  
Charlie Weasley   
Birthday: December 12th,1972  
Real Mother: Marlene Mckinna  
Mates: Amelia Lupin, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Sirius Black.   
Notes: Has contact with dragons, good use in my plan.   
Annabelle Lupin   
Birthday: August 10th, 1977  
Mates: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Fred Weasley, George Weasley  
Notes: Gets me closer to Amelia, would be a great wife.   
Fred Weasley  
Birthday: February 6th, 1950  
Mates: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Annabelle Lupin , George Weasley  
Notes: Use as a distraction  
George Weasley   
Birthday: February 6th, 1950  
Mates: Severus Snape, Tom Riddle, Annabelle Lupin ,Fred Weasley  
Notes: Use as a distraction  
Tom Riddle   
Birthday: December 31st, 1926  
Mates: Severus Snape, Fred Weasley, Annabelle Lupin , George Weasley  
Notes: Use as the bad guy so my plan goes smoothly.  
Remus Lupin   
Birthday: March 10th 1960  
Mates: Bellatrix Black  
Notes: He would make a good weapon due to being a werewolf.  
Bill Weasley   
Birthday: November 29th, 1970  
Mates: Amelia Lupin, Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy, Sirius Black.   
Notes: easy ticket to break into Gringotts.   
Lucius Malfoy  
Birthday: September 8th, 1954  
Mates: Amelia Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Sirius Black  
Notes: To get updates on everyone so nobody will suspect me.   
Severus Snape  
Birthday: January 9th, 1960   
Mates: Fred Weasley, Tom Riddle, Annabelle Lupin , George Weasley  
Notes: makes a good spy and is my ticket for potions, deadly ones.   
Sirius Black   
Birthday: November 3rd, 1959  
Mates: Amelia Lupin, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley, Lucius Malfoy.   
Notes: good for people to believe he led Voldemort to James and Lily.   
Amelia Lupin   
Birthday: October 10th, 1977  
Mates: Sirius Black, Lucius Malfoy, Bill Weasley, Charlie Weasley.   
Notes: get her to kill Tom Riddle.   
After I read what Dumbledore had in mind for us, Bill looked pissed.   
"How dare he think I would help him!" he spoke looking out the window, I was scared by how low he was speaking that I moved next to Sirius incase anything would have happened.   
The others came back as they read the file. "Bloody hell, why me?!" Belle gagged at her note moving closer to Snape for protection.   
I sighed "we all want answers but right now we have to find Tom before Dumbledore gets ahold of him" I warned them as I stood up ready to go but their looks stopped me from moving any further.   
Snape looked at me confused "but how?" I laughed looking at him "maybe Dumbledore has a file on that to?" I spoke hoping the old coot did he have a file.   
"I doubt that, he doesn't want Tom found" father spoke shooting down my suggestion as I groaned biting my lip.   
"Then Azkaban we go!" I made my way to the door as everyone gasped frightened by my statement of Azkaban.   
"For what?" Sirius asked scared looking at me blocking the door "please don't tell me you are planning on being put in Azkaban! do you know what it does on your mind?" he asked trying to stop me   
I laughed "I am breaking someone out who can help us, Bellatrix, unless you have another brilliant plan?" nobody answered "That is what I thought I will be back" I walked out to Hogwarts to steal someone's cloak.   
Soon I walked through Azkaban with Harry's invisibility cloak one searching for Bellatrix's cell, I hope she don't go bloody crazy on my ass for doing this, Azkaban makes you mental from what I have heard.   
Soon I found her as I opened the cell door with no issue seeing Bellatrix in a corner of the black cave she was held in.   
I stunned her before she could realize someone was there and apparated us back to the shrieking shack, I put her body down on the floor as I sighed, man she is heavy.   
"LIA!" Sirius hugged me as I hugged back relieved I wasn't caught by the dementors or I would have been put in Azkaban myself.   
I reversed the spell seeing her start to wake up, I closed my eyes hoping she wouldn't start yelling or screaming.   
Bellatrix's p.o.v.  
I awoke from my stunned faze looking around, I found myself in a small dim lighted room with people surrounding me with emotionless faces, oh god not another nightmare.   
"where am I?" I asked slowly looking at the people around me "Hogwarts" I hear a man answer. I recognize that voice, could it be the man I love?  
I looked up seeing my beloved Remus as tears filled my eyes, I immediately hugged him pressing him close to my body, oh how I've ached for him, dreaming of countless nights we would spend together.   
"I brought you here in hopes you know what Dumbledore did with Tom" a woman spoke, her voice was pure and sweet, I have seen those features before but who?  
"Sorry no, I cant remember anything really" I shook my head apologetically looking at Remus who introduced me to everyone.   
"we need her to do an inheritance test" Amelia spoke "Bill hun, is there a way Griphook can do it here?" she asked her mate who nodded walking out to retrieve the goblin.   
"Remie, what's going on?" I asked "Bella, Dumbledore might have done something to you like he did to us" Remus rubbed my back to calm me down.   
I nodded still confused as I looked around slowly.   
Bill came back with Griphook asking for three blood drops in which I gave.   
My results came back as I started reading.   
inheritance results  
Name: Bellatrix Druella Black   
Father: Cygnus Pollux Black (dead)   
Mother: Druella lynn Black Nee: Yaxley (dead)  
Date of Birth: July 5th, 1951  
Siblings: Narcissa Black (alive) Andromeda Tonks (alive)   
Biological child: Annabelle Lupin (alive)  
Adopted child: Amelia Lupin (Rosier, alive)   
Spells  
Obliviate: October 10th. 1977. by A.D  
Blocks  
Magical Core: 50% by A.D  
Potions  
Loyalty: Voldemort and death eaters. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Hate: Albus Dumbledore, order of the the phoenix. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
Mate: Remus Lupin (Werewolf, dominant)  
Suddenly my head started hurting like someone was trying to pull my brain out.   
All of these memories came flooding into my head as Remus held me trying to comfort me.   
finally I felt better as I sat up "I remember everything" Amelia kneeled down in front of me to listen to what I was saying.   
"when Tom and I were students here, Dumbledore kept acting strangely, we both caught on about what's going on, so we tried to stop him. when he found out about our plan, he assured there was nothing going on and we believed him. then years after he sent Tom to these caves in Romania and I to Azkaban for something I never did. " I explained seeing Amelia and Charlie walking out.   
Annabelle ran to me "mom" she smiled hugging me as I hugged back, oh how I missed my baby girl.   
Charlie's p.o.v.  
We've been in Romania for a month with no luck in finding Tom.   
" where else can we look? we should have brought the whole gang but no Amelia has to save the day" I snapped at her.   
seeing her face made my heart shatter "baby-I" but she walked away with tears in her eyes. I groaned and sent an owl to the gang asking them to come to Romania.   
"is everything okay?" Lucius asked as I sighed "I messed up, we can't find Tom anywhere and I snapped off at Amelia and now she's out there looking alone"  
Lucius sat by me " don't worry Charlie, we will find her" he assured me as I nodded feeling guilty.   
" got any clues on where she can be?" Annabella asked "no, she's looking for Tom by herself" I sighed rubbing my head.   
We all started looking for her before she gets hurt.   
Amelia's p.o.v.'  
Tears streamed down my face as I continued looking for Tom.   
Charlie's words as I hadn't stopped my search to find Tom, with or without Charlie.   
"Amelia" Luc's voice called out as a pair of arms stopped me "baby, Charlie didn't mean it, he's stressed" he explained.   
"you don't think I'm stressed, trying to prove Dumbledore as the bad guy isn't sunshine and daisies but yet I don't say things I don't mean" I huffed as luc sighed.   
"lets call it a night and search tomorrow" luc said "wait, we haven't checked the dragon caves!" I gasped running off.   
" you are going to get killed!" he said running after me in a rush.   
soon I ended up in the dragon pit as I started searching the caves.   
I gently switched to my vampire smelling his scent "Tom!" I yell looking around frantically.   
I finally found him as I sighed "my name is Amelia, I am here to gets you out of here" I broke all of the spells that Dumbledore placed to trap him here.   
Tom stood up slowly "I thought I was going to be in here all my life" he laughed walking out.   
suddenly a dragon appeared in front of us "shit" I mumbled grabbing Tom running out of the fire pit that belonged to the dragons.   
Luc finally caught up "you are safe! and you got Tom, wonderful" he apparated us back to the cabin.   
"Lia, I am so sorry " I was embraced by Charlie causing me to smile "it's okay love" I was glad I wasn't dead.   
Tom's p.o.v.  
I sat down looking at everyone who introduced themselves to me.   
"so Dumbledore is still an old coot?" I looked at Amelia, who seemed to know a lot about him.   
"yes" Annabelle answered " which is why we're all doing this" Bellatrix continued on.   
I nodded "Bella and I, knew but nobody believed us" I sighed.   
"yes but we are collecting evidence so when the war breaks out, we know who's on our side" Amelia spoke softly.   
I scoffed "we've tried that and I was sent to a feckin cave!" I growled.   
"yes we know, but we aren't worried about that we understand the chance we are taking, plus if one of us gets hurt or something, we have others" Amelia spoke.   
"you are crazy but I will help you" I answered.   
Anna smiled "Thank you"" I just nodded.   
Remus's p.o.v.  
I walked out with Amelia " what were you thinking?!" I looked at her.   
"Tom needed to be found" was all she said   
"Dammit Lia, we work as a team, not Amelia goes and gets everything done, I understand, you might be the chosen one but you don't have to do this alone" I sat down.   
Amelia sighed "I don't want you guys getting hurt for me" she sat down   
I looked at her "Lia, when the war comes you can't protect us, it's everyone for themselves" I explained.   
" I am sorry" she hugged me as I hugged back.   
Annabelle's p.o.v.  
Daddy and Lia walked back in as Lia apologized on not involving us which we all forgave her.   
"sev" I whined as he looked at me "Daddy and Mommy are planning on marrying and I want to throw them a wedding" I whispered in his ear.   
he nodded " a wedding is a lot of work love" I sighed "and I am prepared for that" I smiled  
Lia walked over sitting by me " we need Tom to take an inheritance test, he has glamours on" I nodded "Bill can help with that" I smiled  
Mommy and Daddy was dancing as I smiled, I loved seeing my father happy.   
Daddy got on one knee as I giggled hearing mommy say yes.   
everyone clapped their hands happy for the two as Snape. Fred, and George, sat by me.   
I knew whatever happens that in the end it will all be okay.   
Amelia's p.o.v.  
I sat on the porch looking at the sky with my thoughts running through my head.   
I was happy, my father is happy but the idea of my loved ones dying in a war was scary.   
Sirius sat by me "what's in that beautiful head of yours?" he asked me   
"this war, I am scared Sirius, I am scared of my loved ones dying" I admit to him.   
he sighed "It's okay to be scared. but don't let that stop you from doing what's right my love" he ran his fingers through my hair.   
I groan at the touch as he smirked " as much as I would enjoy pounding the shit out of you, we have people around my love" he kissed my cheek.   
" I love you" I kissed him as he kissed back "I love you too" he replied.   
Lucius's p.o.v.  
Amelia walked in as I was talking to Bill "yeah, we can do that tomorrow when we return" I nodded at Bill's question about the inheritance testing on Tom.   
"Lia, princess " I called for her as she made her way over to me as I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her body flush to mine.   
I hooked my finger under her chin making her look at me "next time, if you decide to jump in a dragon's pit, you will be punished" I told her firmly as I held her still.   
she nodded "yes" her little voice squeaked as I kissed her as she kissed me back "now be good" I walked to the bathroom.   
Amelia's p.o.v.  
I sat down sexually frustrated, my mates keep teasing me and I don't appreciate it.   
I laid down to sleep due to having to wake up really early in the morning.   
In the morning, I felt someone kiss my neck "time to wake up my love" Sirius cooed as I got up rubbing my eyes.   
once everyone was awake. we all apparated to the shrieking shack.   
"lets go get Tom tested" Bill spoke getting Griphook.   
Tom's p.o.v.  
I did the three drops of blood as Griphook handed me my results.   
Inheritance Results  
Name: Tom Morvolo Riddle  
Father: Tom William Riddle (dead)   
Mother: Merope Lynn Riddle Nee: Gaunt (dead)  
Date of Birth: December 31st, 1926  
Creature: vampire, Switch.   
Mates: Severus Snape ( Vampire, dominant) Annabelle Lupin ( Werewolf, submissive) Fred Weasley ( Werewolf, dominant) George Weasley ( Hybrid, dominant)   
Spells   
Glamour: March 20th, 1960 by A.D   
Blocks  
Magical Core: 50% by A.D  
Creature: 100% by A.D  
Creature Magic: 100% by A.D  
Potions   
Loyalty: Dark side. administered by Albus Dumbledore   
Hate: Light Side. administered by Albus Dumbledore.   
once the cleansing process was done Anna walked up to me taking my hand in hers.   
"you and Bella can't leave the shrieking shack due to the fact that dementors are looking for Bella and Dumbledore doesn't know Tom is here" Amelia explained " and the shrieking shack is safe right now" she added.   
"alright sounds good" I nodded looking around. it was a little small but I spent most of my life in a cave so I had worse.   
Amelia's p.o.v.  
I made my way back to the castle "Amelia!" Neville hugged me excitedly.   
"hi Neville" I giggled hugging back, sitting down beside him.   
suddenly I got a letter as I sighed opening the letter.   
Dear, Ms. Lupin.   
We have your soulmate in custody for a murder. we need your appearance at the ministry as a witness. That is all I can tell you at this time.   
Thanks.   
Cornelius Fudge.   
I walked out "Dad, I have to go to the ministry" I told him flooing to the ministry.   
I was greeted by Fudge "thank you for coming" he smiled " get over the formalities Fudge"  
"right we have Bill and Annabelle in trial" Fudge informed as I stopped in my tracks.   
' you never informed me, you have my sister!" I growled walking in as my anger got worse seeing my mate and sister in chains.   
the trial started as I sighed in annoyance.   
"today we are trailing Bill Weasley and Annabelle Lupin for the murder of Thomas Gibson" the judge announced.   
"Ms. Lupin, where was Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lupin last night?" He asked me.   
"in Romania with me" I replied with no emotion.   
"and why were they in Romania" he asked as I rolled my eyes.   
"we were looking for Tom Riddle" I replied.   
questions kept coming as my answers kept going.   
I was nervous as they went silent going through everything of what I told them.   
"Mr. Weasley and Ms. Lupin is declared innocent" the trial ended as the chains disappeared.   
I ran and hugged Bill who hugged back "baby" he purred as I kissed him.   
I hugged Anna as we went back to the shrieking shack.   
Anna was hugged by everyone and so was Bill.   
I was pulled away by Sirius "what the" but before I finished my sentence I was in Grimmualds place.   
suddenly I was pushed up against the wall being brought into a heated kiss.   
"Sirius?" I asked when we pulled away for some air.   
"yes my love?" he growled kissing my neck as I moaned softly when he marked me as his.   
my hands tugged at his soft curls at the nape of his neck as he ripped off my shirt, his hands cupping my breasts.   
"Shit..." I groaned when he took his shirt off as he silently told me to make the same mark he had done to me.   
I made the same mark as he pulled off my pants and underwear causing me to be bare infront of him.   
"so beautiful" he purred taking my right nipple in his mouth while rubbing my slit slowly, making me wetter than I already was for him.   
I moaned softly "Siri....." I gasped squeezing my eyes shut as he picked me up taking me to his bedroom.   
I landed on a soft mattress watching Sirius take off his pants, his cock slapping his stomach due to him being rock hard.   
he crawled over me capturing my lips in a sloppy kiss. he eased himself into me as I winced.   
"shh" he kissed my neck, soon I felt intense pleasure as I moaned softly.   
Sirius started picking up the place as I arched my back in pleasure.   
he started to become rougher as I moaned loudly feeling my orgasm approaching.   
"cum with me my love" Sirius encouraged as I came around him as he came at the same time.   
he pulled out cleaning the mess as he laid beside me.   
I cuddled into him as we fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Amelia's p.o.v.  
It was summer vacation as I sat in the living room, I looked up from my book seeing bookshelves filled with books, couches in perfect positions, and the silence welcoming the sound of the grandfather clock that chimed every so often.   
I was reading about certain spells you could use to make a person stop from whatever they are doing, or how to severely harm a person.   
Annabelle and Father went to the ministry for something as I was sitting alone in our little 3 bedroom 2 bath house.   
I sighed "they should have been back by now? " I stood up searching the house for any sign of life but to my luck there wasn't any. My panic kicked in as I sat on my dads bed.   
Suddenly Belle, father and Bellatrix walked In "sorry Mia, Mom and Dad took me shopping" Annabelle squealed, I nodded "fun" I walked out to my bedroom, sitting on the bed.   
Ever since Annabelle and dad found Bellatrix, they seem to always have fun while I on the other hand is left behind, I guess I can't complain though, at least I have a family...well I think I do.   
Maybe Sirius will let me stay with him this summer, He seems to not mind. I sent a Letter to Sirius   
My love,   
Is it alright if I stay with you this summer? Annabelle, dad and Bellatrix seem busy this summer.   
Love always Amelia  
I sent an owl to him as I sighed flopping down on my bed covering my face. Everything seemed to bother me lately, maybe I have been letting this Dumbledore thing get to me but something has been on my mind lately.   
Suddenly an owl flew back to me as I smiled seeing it was from Sirius.   
Amelia.   
Even though you staying with me this summer sounds amazing, I promised Harry he could stay with me this summer, I am incredibly sorry my love, we will come visit soon I promise.   
Love always, Sirius.   
I groan, great Bill was in Romania with Charlie and Lucius is taking Draco on a vacation. I am stuck here witnessing the three of them forget about me.   
"Mia!" Father called as I ran down the stairs "yes?" I asked smiling as he smiled "Me, Bella, and Belle are going out" he said walking out.   
Tears streamed down my face " what about me?" I whispered as I walked to my room sitting on my bed. I guess I will keep working on our plan on how to defeat Dumbledore .   
Annabelle's p.o.v.  
I walked through the park with mom and dad smiling, it felt so great being a family the three of us how we were before mom went to Azkaban.   
I suddenly stop as I felt bad "dad we have to go home, we left Amelia " I told them as they looked horrible as they nodded.   
we went home seeing Amelia sitting on the couch, I sighed sitting down "Mia -" I started but she cut me off.   
"So you guys finally realized I existed wonderful," she laughed and walked to her room. I looked down feeling like shit.   
"I should go talk to her" Father spoke walking after her,   
"this is all my fault" I cried out as mom sat by me "Belle, it is all of our faults. we should not have acted like we did" She assured me.   
Amelia's p.o.v.  
I cried into my pillow as father walked in slowly "Lia, can we talk?" he asked as I sniffled sitting up "I guess"   
He sat down on the foot of my bed as he looked down " Lia, we realize that we left you out of all the things we did... I know an apology will never make up for our actions princess, but we all feel terribly sorry for the way we acted towards you. " he spoke looking at me   
I smiled softly " I know you guys didn't mean to but everything inside me broke when you guys kept leaving me, " I admitted "I accept your apology" I hugged him in which he hugged me back.   
"lets go and have the best day ever" he smiled walking out, soon I walked downstairs as Annabelle hugged me tightly.   
"Can we go watch the quidditch game tonight at the stadium?" I asked softly as they nodded "Yes! its going to be so fun Mia, " Anna giggled as I laughed "Oh we both know you are only going to impress Fred and George" I smirked as she gasped "Not true!" she laughed as we ran upstairs to get ready.   
Soon we all were ready to leave for the stadium as we all apparated to the quidditch stadium.   
"can you believe we are here?" Anna smiled looking out over the field as I smiled nodding, suddenly I spotted Bill and Charlie by the exit. "I am going to go get some snacks" I excused myself and headed towards the exit.   
"Baby" Bill hugged me as I smiled "I have missed you" the feeling of seeing them was immaculate, I have missed them so dearly.   
"After the game we all have to meet at grimmuald's place, Snape said something happened" Charlie said as I sighed ""great, summer break and we don't even get a break" I laughed.   
"Baby, I know you were so excited for the summer to start, but that doesn't mean our duties stop, sometimes we still have to keep working" Bill wrapped an arm around me "Yeah, I understand, doesn't hurt for hoping" I hummed.   
"Boys, is everything alright?" My father asked walking to us as I nodded "after the game Snape needs up to meet at Sirius's, He said something happened " My father sighed "lets just go there, plus nobody is paying attention" he said as I nodded.   
We waited on Bella and Belle as we apparated to the meeting, "My love" Sirius hugged me as I smiled "hi Siri" I sat on the couch as Snape appeared with Lucius.   
He looked around at all of us as he sighed "I called this meeting with some bad news, Dumbledore had informed me that once school starts we will be on lockdown with Umbridge as his second in command" I groan "so what you are saying we will be walking into a complete hell?" I asked as he nodded.   
Anna stood up "or we could not go, "" she suggested as I nodded "that will allow us to get more dirt on the coot, plus Umbridge will find out about me and Anna and she will try to get the ministry to triel us " I added to her statement.   
Father sighed "you will be missing a whole year worth of school " he looked at us in disbelief "Father you know Umbridge is creature phobic , if we go to school we will be miserable, plus, You and Snape can teach us here, Amelia basically is advanced in everything, " Anna spoke up.   
"Remi, maybe they are right, Lia, is doing sophisticated spells and potions, and Anna is just like you, Umbridge will have a cow " Bella spoke in our defense.   
father sat down "alright girls, but you better promise to be working on the plan and learning " he said as I smiled "you have our promise" I hugged him.   
Bill cleared his throat "well now that the girls aren't going back to Hogwarts, Lia and I have more time to go to Gringotts and do more digging" He wrapped an arm around me as I giggled.   
Sirius smiled "And they would be over here sometimes" He took my hand in his as Lucius coughed "well she can't come to my house just yet, Draco and I are moving from that manor to a nice cottage house" I looked at him shocked, Lucius didn't seem the cottage type of guy but I guess we all find out something we never do.   
"so I have been thinking about Dumledore's motives in all of this" I spoke up as I looked around at everybody. they nodded wanting to know more "I think the reason he is doing it is because the wizarding world isn't so exciting so he is making it exciting by striking terror in everyone, and the reason why he chose us is because he doesn't think we are strong enough to stop him, and bringing Umbridge in will make his plan easier" I sat down as everyone processed what I just told them.   
"well maybe that's a reason but we don't know that for sure" Sirius spoke. "I have heard rumors saying James potter is roaming around Diagon alley" Charlie spoke up as we all froze "but... he is dead, you do realize that" I looked at him in disbelief.   
"well yeah but poly juice is a thing" He laughed "so someone is pretending to be James?" Snape spoke slowly as Charlie nodded. I groaned "well lets go to Godrics Hollow and see if James is still in his casket" I suggested as they nodded "Oh boy, lets go dig up my best friend why don't we" Sirius growled "Siri, we have to know the truth and if someone is pretending then we have to stop it" I cupped his cheeks as I rested my forehead against him. He sighed "fine but I don't like this plan."   
We appeared in Godrics Hollow as I sighed making my way to the cemetery looking for James potter, but when I found him there was a hole where he laid and the casket was opened but the body inside wasn't James, it was Mike Lunear, A great wizard who went missing. "bloody hell" Sirius spoke.   
"well it's really is James, but where did he go? why did he fake his death" I asked as everybody didn't know. I sat on the rock in the cemetery trying to make sense of this all but nothing could ever answer all these questions until we track him down.


	6. Chapter Six

Amelia's p.o.v.  
I sighed annoyed "Okay, Sirius and I will go to Diagon alley to locate him, Lucius and Bill will look at Gringotts, Snape and Charlie will go to Hogsmead, Remus and Bella will check the Weasley house. Fred and George will try to look around Godrics hollow, and Tom and Anna will go to Privet drive." I spoke up as everyone went in pairs.   
Sirius and I apparated to Diagon alley as we looked around "I don't see him Siri, if James faked his death, then he would have changed his appearance to not be found" I sighed as I started losing hope in ever finding him.   
Sirius nodded "You are right my love, but I know James scent "he turned into padfoot as he ran off. great I'm looking for someone I have never met before.   
I sat down at a café as I ordered a small bread sighing, I leaned my head in my hands giving up at this point. "lost love?" I heard a voice as I stood up getting uncomfortable. as I looked over at the man, he wore Slacks, a button up white dress shirt, he seemed to dress very nice. "No I am not thank you very much, " I walked past him as he laughed "In a hurry?" He asked as I sighed "look, I have 4 mates who will be pleased to rip your limbs off piece by piece, I assure you, if you want to live leave me the hell alone" I warned him through gritted teeth.   
Soon Sirius came back "No luck here my love" he sighed wrapping his arm around my waist. great, I hope the others are having better luck than I am. 

Lucius's p.o.v.  
"It doesn't seem like James to waltz into a bank" Bill mumbled as I laughed "believe me, he changed his looks so don't be fooled" I patted him on his back as I walked further into Gringotts.   
"can't we just use a spell to find him?" Bill asked again "Nope, knowing James he found a way around that" I sighed.   
Soon our search came to an end, no luck here. "well I guess we go back to our meeting place, or we find another place to look" I suggested as Bill nodded "knowing Amelia, she won't give up that easily" He told me as I nodded "true, Knowing Sirius, he probably transformed into Padfoot and left Amelia alone" I laughed . 

Snape's p.o.v.  
I look around everywhere, as I suddenly spotted him, smiling evilly I lock him in with a leg lock curse "so Potter" I rolled my eyes picking him up and apparating to grimmualds place placing him on the couch.   
I called the other members to come back as I broke the spells he used to change his feature, he didn't seem happy about me finding him but I am not that sorry. 

Amelia's p.o.v.  
I walked in as I gasped "James?" I asked as the male nodded, I sat on the arm of his chair as I took a good look at him.   
"Why did you do it?" I asked wanting an explanation from him but he wouldn't budge with an answer to give me at all and that made me mad.  
" So you left your son and decided to just hang low while we fight Dumbledore?" I asked enraged at his selfish actions. "I swear to god, I will make you feel hell before you can even cry merlin" I growled pushing him against the wall as Sirius and Bill pulled me off of him "Amelia go outside and cool off" Charlie spoke as I growled before Sirius growled back "Do as you are told"   
I walked outside letting my anger out, I looked at the sky in pure rage.. who fakes their death? who leaves their son? more importantly who lets kids fight a battle?!  
I will never know the answer to all my questions because nobody will let me get it out of him.   
Sirius walked out and stood beside me "so we got an answer out of him" he told me as I looked at him "so why did he do it?" I asked him. Sirius sighed "he needed out of Dumbledore's radar, so he disappeared for a while and believe me he feels a whole lot worse " He laughed.   
I sighed "Dumbledore has gotten a lot worse now with Umbridge being second in command and him putting the school on lockdown." I laughed   
Sirius sighed "I know my love, but sometimes, the people we think are good aren't actually good, they just put on an act to get more people on their side, and you Lia, saw right through that and I am so proud of you, you are always there to pick people up when they need to be picked up, you admit when you are wrong and that there my love is the hardest thing a person can do" He told me,   
I teared up, his words making my heart swell "Thank you Siri, I never thought I would hear those words" I kissed him in which he kissed back happily. 

James's p.o.v  
I sat there with so many emotions as my two friends sat by me "I know a sorry won't make anything up to you as much as I want it to it won't. what I did was selfish " I explained as they stayed quiet.   
"more importantly, Harry will hate me for what I did, I sent him to a place where he would be abused" I teared up crying as I hugged my knees upset at myself.   
"have you tried talking to him?" Snape asked me as I sighed "no, but I don't want to explain, " I groan  
"well maybe if you never explain he won't forgive you" Remus spoke softly. 

Annabelle's p.o.v.

Once James went off to bed, Sev pulled me off into a room as I was confused "what are we doing here?" I asked him as he smirked "I think you know" he started kissing my neck his hands gripping my waist as I groaned against his hair.   
"but everyone will hear love" I whined as he pulled away "no I put a silencing spell on the room" he smiled, that cheeky son of a bitch, he planned this all along.   
He started unbuttoning my shirt as he started sucking my cleavage, I moaned out in pleasure "Baby" I tugged on his hair causing him to growl in my ear.   
"Strip for me, and lay down on the bed " he ordered as I nodded doing as he told me to. soon he walked up to me naked as he started a passionate make out session.   
I felt his dick insert inside of me as I moaned out softly "fuck baby" he grunted in my ear as his thrusts became quicker and harder. my hands tightened around his arms as I felt intense pleasure.   
my back arched in pleasure enabling him to go deeper as my moans became louder, our breaths heavy. Skin slapping and moaning was all there was as my body ached for more.   
soon his thrusts started to get sloppy signaling his high was coming as I came around him, my muscles tightening as he let out a vocal moan "oh shit" he moaned as his hot seed filled my hole.   
soon after we cleaned and washed ourselves we laid on the bed in complete bliss "I love you Anna" he murmured as I smiled "I love you too Sev"


End file.
